The Stronger The Love
by WIERD101
Summary: In this story the Strigoi attack never happened-therefor Dimitri never got turned Strigoi! Rose and Dimitri FanFic! Lissa and Christian FanFic! Adrian and Jill FanFic! Weird I know! Plz read!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay as you know this is set in Shadow Kiss and is also set from pages 346-351 and then there is also a little I added in between the pages and then pages 351-353 is also from the book! Just so you know and I hope you like it!**

* * *

Together Forever

Chapter 1:

Slowly, slowly, I felt the darkness fade away. I stopped fighting him. My body trembled, but it was no longer with fury. It was fear. Dimitri immediately recognized the change and released his hold.

"Oh My God," I said, voice shaking.

His hand touched the side of my face, fingers light on my cheek. "Rose," her breathed. "Are you okay?"

I swallowed back more tears. "I…I think so. For no."

"It's over," he said. He was still touching, me, this time brushing the hair from my face. "It's over. Everything's all right."

I shook my head. "No. It's not. You…you don't understand. It's true-everything I was worried about. About Anna? About me taking away sprit's craziness? It's happening, Dimitri. Lissa lot it out there with Jesse. She was out of control, but I stopped her because I sucked away her anger and put it into myself. And it's-it's horrible. It's like I'm, I don't know, a puppet. I can't control myself."

"You're strong," he said. "It won't happen again."

"No," I said. I could hear my voice cracking as I struggled to sit up. "It _will_ happen again. I'm going to be like Anna. I'm going to get worst and worst. This time it was bloodlust and hate. I wanted to destroy them. I needed to destroy them. Next time? I don't know. Maybe it'll just be craziness like Ms. Karp. Maybe I'm already crazy, and that's why I'm seeing Mason. Maybe it'll be depression like Lissa used to get. I'll keep falling and falling into that pit, and then I'll be like Anna and kill-"

"No," Dimitri interrupted gently. He moved his face toward mine, our foreheads nearly touching. "It won't happen to you. You're too strong. You'll fight it, just like you did this time."

"I only did because you were here." he wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face into his chest. "I can't do it by myself," I whispered.

"You can," he said. There was a tremulous note in his voice. "You're strong-you're so, so strong. It's why I love you."

I squeezed my eyes shut. "You shouldn't. I'm going to become something terrible. I might already be something terrible." I thought back to my past behaviours, the way I'd been snapping at everyone. The way I'd tried to scare Ryan and Camille.

Dimitri pulled away so that he could look me in the eyes He cupped my face in his hands. "You aren't. You won't," he said. "I won't let you. No matter what, I won't let you."

Emotion filled my body again, but now it wasn't hate or rage or anything like that. It was warm and wonderful and made my heart ache-in a good way. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and our lips met. The kiss was pure love, sweet and blissful, with no despair or darkness. Steadily, though, the intensity of out kissing increased. It was still filled with love but became something much more-something hungry and powerful. The electricity that had crackled between us when I'd fought and held him down earlier returned, wrapping around us now.

It reminded me of how we'd been under Victor's lust spell, both of us driven by inner forces we couldn't control. It was like we were starving or drowning, and only the other person could save us. I clung to him, one arm around his neck while my other hand gripped his back so hard my nails practically dug in. He laid me down on the bed. His hands wrapped around my waist, and then one of them slid down the back of my thigh and pulled it up so that it nearly wrapped around him.

At the same time, we both pulled back briefly, still oh so close. Everything in the world rested on that moment.

"We can't…" he told me.

"I know," I agreed.

Then his mouth was on mine, and this time, I knew there would be no turning back. There were no walls this time. Our bodies wrapped together as he tried to get my coat off, then his shirt, then my shirt….It really was a lot like when we'd fought out on the quad earlier-that same passion and heat. I think at the end of the day, the instincts that power fighting and sex aren't so different. They all come from an animal side of us.

Yet, as more and more clothes came off, it went beyond just animal passion. It was sweet and wonderful at the same time. When I looked into his eyes, I could see without a doubt that he loved me more than anyone else in the world, that I was his salvation, the same way he was mine. I'd never expected my first time to be in a cabin in the woods, but I realized the place didn't matter. The person did. With someone you loved, you could be anywhere, and it would be incredible. Being in the most luxurious bed in the world wouldn't matter if you were with someone you didn't love.

And oh, I loved him. I loved him so much that it hurt. All of our clothes finally ended up in a pile on the floor, but the feel of his skin on mine was more than enough to keep me warm. I couldn't tell where his body ended and where his began, and I decided that was how I always wanted it to be. I didn't want us ever to be apart.

Dimitri entered me and it hurt at first, but then it slowly started fading and it was replaced with pure happiness and bliss. Dimitri started pulling back out, and then trusted back in. It hurt and it felt like there was a tearing sensation and then a feeling I could barely describe-it was like air going through your lungs and it was a weird sensation. It hurt a lot, at this moment. Dimitri kept thrusting in and out and the pain was fading and fading into pleasure and bliss.

I wish I had words to describe sex, but nothing I can say would really capture how amazing it was. I felt really nervous, and about a gazillion other things. Dimitri seemed wise and skilled and infinitely patient-just like with our combat trainings. Following his lead seemed like a natural thing, but he was also more than willing to let me take control too. We were equals at last, and every touch held power, even the smallest slightest brushes of his fingertips.

When it was over, I lay back against him. My body hurt…yet at the same time, it felt amazing, blissful and content.. I wish I'd been doing this a long time ago, but I also knew it never wouldn't have been right until exactly this moment.

I rested my head on his chest, taking comfort in his warmth. He kissed my forehead and ran his fingers through my hair.

"I love you, Roza." He kissed me again. "I'll always be here for you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

The words were wonderful and dangerous. He shouldn't have said anything like that to me. He shouldn't have been promising he'd protect _me,_ not when he was supposed to be dedicate his life to protecting Moroi like Lissa. I couldn't be first place in his heart, just like he couldn't be first place in mine. That was why I shouldn't have said what I said next-but I did anyway.

"And I won't let anything happen to you," I promised. "I love you." He kissed me again, swallowing off any other words I might have added.

We lay together for awhile after that, wrapped in each other's arms, not saying much. I could have stayed that way forever, but finally, we knew we had to go. The others would eventually come looking for us to get my report and if they found us like that, things would almost certainly get ugly.

So we got dressed, which wasn't easy since we kept stopping to kiss. Finally, reluctantly, we left the cabin. We held hands, knowing we could only do so for a few brief moments. Once we were closer t the heart of campus, we'd have to go back to business as usual. But for now, everything in the world was golden and wonderful. Every step I took I was filled with joy, and the air around us seemed to hum.

Questions still spun in my mind, of coarse. What had just happened? Where had our so-called control gone? For now, I couldn't care. My body was still warm and wanting him-and I suddenly stopped. Dimitri stopped immediately and gave me a puzzled look.

A pale, lightly luminescent form materialized in front of us. Mason. He looked the same as ever-or did he? The usual sadness was there, but I could see something else, something else I couldn't quite put my finger on. Panic? Frustration? I could have almost sworn it was fear, but honestly, what would a ghost have to be afraid of?

"What's wrong?" asked Dimitri.

"Do you see him?" I whispered.

Dimitri followed my gaze. "See who?"

"Mason."

Mason's troubled expression grew darker. I might not have been able to inadequately identify it, but I knew it wasn't anything good.

"Rose…we should go back…" said Dimitri carefully. He still wasn't on board with me seeing ghosts.

But I didn't move. Mason's face was saying something else to me-or trying to. There was something here, something important I needed t know. Bet he couldn't communicate it.

"What?" I asked. "What is it?"

A look of frustration crosses his face. He pointed off behind me, the dropped his hand.

"Tell me," I said, my frustration mirroring his. Dimitri was looking back and forth between me and Mason, though Mason was probably only an empty space to him.

I was too fixated on Mason to worry about what Dimitri might think. There was something here. Something big. Mason opened his mouth, wanting to speak as in previous times but still unable to get words out. Except, this time, after several agonizing sound, he managed it. There words nearly inaudible.

"They're…coming…."

* * *

**Okay you may think! Oh Strigoi are gonna be the ones coming but....i'm afraid you are going to be wrong! Okay this is a question! This suddenly came to me.**

**What should be coming?**

**Options:**

** A) Tasha and someone else**

**B) Twins**

**C) The Guardians **

**or**

**D) Ghosts**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

* * *

Together Forever

Chapter 2:

I looked around me and seen ghosts everywhere. I gasped and held Dimitri's hands tighter. I looked directly behind me, my eyes wide and seen a black hole. The ghosts were pointing to it and they had their mouths open as if they were trying to say something to me. It felt like my soul was getting dragged into the black hole. I screamed and clutched Dimitri's hand tighter and I ran. Some floated along beside me and some disappeared. I ran out of the woods, breathing heavily, I turned towards Dimitri and he was looking at me worriedly. My knees were wobbling, and I felt like I was going to fall. Dimitri pulled me into his arms and I told him about what I just experienced and he looked at me worriedly, even more so than before. Dimitri and I pulled back and I stepped away from him, taking deep breaths, I then straightened up.

"Dimitri, come talk when you have the chance," I told him, turning away. I had this gut instinct that he would say no.

"Okay, I've got a shift, afterwards we can talk though," he told me and I quickly looked around and no one was there, I quickly kissed him and then headed off to my room.

Once inside my dorm I didn't know what to do. I looked around and decided to have a shower and put my pyjamas on. I got out my grey cardigan and pink stripy pyjama dress and walked into my bathroom and pulled my clothes off and jumped into the warm water of the shower. The warm water on my back felt great and I relaxed a little. I washed my hair and the rest of my body and then rinsed myself off and got out of the shower turning the taps off and wrapping a towel around me. I dried off and pulled on my pyjama dress and the cardigan. I heard a knock on the door in my room and I opened the bathroom door and nearly ran to the door. I opened it and Dimitri stood there with a smile on his face. I stepped aside and let him come in, I looked around the hall-looking around for any visitors or Meredith-then shut the door, quickly, as the coast was clear. I turned to Dimitri then walked over to my bed and got the blanket off of it and dragged it over to the lounge chair. Dimitri came and sat down as well and I threw the blankets over him as well.

"Soo…." I started awkwardly. It was kinda weird me and Dimitri hanging in a awkward silence instead of the usual comfortable silence.

"Soo…" he said.

"Awkward moment," I said, weirdly.

Dimitri chuckled and the awkwardness vanished and I smiled at him.

"What're you thinking?" Dimitri asked out of nowhere.

I shrugged. "Nothing, really. Just thinking about everything."

He gave out a short laugh. "Yeah." he sounded like he was smiling and I looked up to him to see him smiling. "So what did you want to talk about?" he asked looking at me, with a slightly troubled look.

"So what's going to happen? Between us, I mean?" I asked him.

"I really don't know," he said.

I leaned back against the couch with a sigh.

"But there is no way I am ever going to let go of you," he said, reaching over he picked me up by my waist and pulled me to his chest and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

I smiled and breathed in his scent. I leaned my head on his neck, slightly. I closed my eyes, hoping the world would stop right at this moment.

* * *

**Okay I'm not sure if I should skip a couple months for in the second Chapter and then have the proposal and everything or not! Need help!**

**Should I just skip like two months and then have the wedding, or, should I have-like-one or two more chapters and then skip a few months and then do the wedding! I'm completely clueless!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is Chapter 3!**

* * *

**Together Forever**

**Chapter 3: ** _2 months later_

Dimitri hasn't been around much at all this week and I've been wondering if it's me, or if I did something wrong. Or if he was even going to break up with me. For that I was really worried. He's been to himself a lot and I don't know why. I had wanted to talk to him last night and confront him, but, he told me he was going to be busy, so I stayed up thinking about what was happening and why. I thought back to the last couple of months, seeing if I did anything wrong, but no, I didn't. It was night time for Moroi, now, and I was sitting on the couch in my room. Yet, again. Thinking of Dimitri. When a knock came to my door. I stood up and went to answer it. I opened the door to see Dimitri and a breath-I didn't know I had been holding-came out in a sigh and all my worries disappeared in the second I seen him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the door. Twirling me a little and I giggled, a little. He shut my door.

"Come with me," he said, my hand still in his and started leading me off out of the Dhampir dorms. I bit my lip, wondering where we were going. Dimitri led me out the back way, outside and I looked up at the sun and sighed as the heat shone upon my face. I looked at Dimitri's face as we walked, hoping it'd show something. It got darker and more colder suddenly and I looked around me and noticed we were in the woods. Dimitri walked behind me.

"Do you trust me?" he asked. I was astonished at his question.

"Absolutely, yes," I told him, sounding a bit astonished. He got a piece of material and covered my eyes with it. Now, I was too curious, that no words will describe.

Dimitri started leading me, through twists and turns.

"Wherever the hell where going Dimitri, I sure hope you know your way back," I told him, and he laughed.

"Yep, memorized," he said, still laughing.

"I believe you," I told him.

After what felt like forever, we finally stopped. I sighed.

"You better know your way out," I warned him, and he chuckled. He walked behind me and took the material away from my eyes and I blinked at the sight in front of me. It was soo beautiful. It was this little meadow, with green grass, yellow daisies covered nearly everywhere all over the meadow and I smiled. I turned to Dimitri and kissed him on the cheek.

I turned back to the meadow, garden, whatever you wanted to call it and I grinned. I noticed something red in the grass and frowned. I grabbed Dimitri's hand and cautiously walked over there, I didn't know what it was, but for some odd reason I was thinking it was a dead body. I looked at it suspiciously and when I walked over there I seen that it was a single red rose and I looked at Dimitri.

"Is this all your doing?" I asked him.

"Maybe," he said mysteriously. I picked the red rose up by the stem and went to smell it, but something really blindingly bright caught my eye and I had to blink, to see it properly, cause all I could see was little bright rainbows dancing before my eyes. I looked at it closely and noticed it as a ring. Not just any ring, a beautiful, stunning ring, it had a prefect big-yet small-square diamond in the centre and two smaller diamonds beside it and then diamonds engraved in it, half way, all the way to the left and right and it was on a silver gold band. I felt my heart beating in my ears as I looked at it weaved onto the petals of the red rose. Dimitri got the ring and got down on one knee and I felt tears pricking my eyes.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, I've loved you since the first time I laid my eyes on you and heard the sound of your voice and I know I'll love you until the day I die. Will you marry me?" he said this sounding a little self-conscious, I looked at him and felt my heart melt. His eyes showed love and they were also pleading.

"Yes," whispered, but Dimitri-nor me-heard and I cleared my throat. "Yes," I told him more clearer. He gently took my left hand from where it was on my heart and placed the ring on my third finger and I looked into his eyes and felt tears spilling over the edge and I grabbed Dimitri and pulled him up and then jumped into his arms and hugged him.

"Oh god," I muttered and then pulled back and looked at Dimitri. I knew my face showed shock. "How the hell am I supposed to tell Lissa?" I asked him, and he cracked a smile.

"I don't know. But do you want me to come with you?" he asked, and I nodded. I held onto the flower and now I took my time to smell it. It smelt beautiful.

"I love you," I told Dimitri and he smiled down at me.

"I love you too, Roza," he said smiling. I then sat down on the grass and laid down and Dimitri soon laid down with me. I felt like I was sunbathing. I placed my hand in front of my face and studied it and smiled, I hugged Dimitri tightly.

"You have excellent taste," I told him, smiling and he smiled back at me.

"Thankyou. But ii think you have better taste than me," he said smiling.

"I think we should tell your family in person," I told him and he looked at me questioningly and I lifted my hand that the ring was on and pointed at it.

"Why my family though?" he asked. I laughed a little.

"What would you prefer my mom trying to murder you?" I asked him.

"No."

"Exactly. But lets cross our fingers and hope your family doesn't run after me with pitchforks and torches," I told him, jokingly and he laughed. "We should at least tell my mom on the phone, that way she's a safe distance away from you."

"Okay."

"We don't have to worry about that now, but I think Lissa would kill both of us if we don't tell her soon," I told him, and he chuckled.

"I think we can take her and flame thrower both on," he told me and I laughed.

"Flame Thrower? Now, I know I'm not the only one giving Fire Crotch nicknames," I told him and he laughed. I held my hand back in front of my face again and studied the ring. Dimitri suddenly grabbed my hand and held it in front of his face and then pulled it down and he kissed my finger with the ring on it. I felt myself blush and Dimitri looked at me and chuckled.

"Why do you call Christian Fire Crotch?" Dimitri asked me.

"Because it's the only thing that suits him and his needy personality for Lissa," I told him, with a wink and he laughed.

"Viktoria will be ecstatic and I think that Paul thinks I'm gay," Dimitri said out of the blue with a sigh. I started laughing.

"Who's Paul and why would he think you're gay?" I asked him holding back laughter.

"Paul is my nephew and his mother-Karolina-my eldest sister, tells him stuff that isn't necessarily true and plus she sorta likes stirring me," he told me, with a frown.

We laid down on the grass for about two hours and I stood up, brushing the grass off of my jeans. Dimitri looked at me questioningly from where he lay on the grass.

"Lissa's ready to send a search party out for me," I told him, with a sigh. Dimitri stood up, still as graceful as ever.

"Well then we better get going," he told me and took my hand left hand in his and we started walking off.

"We should tell her now, I mean that's if you want to," I told him.

He looked down at me with a smile on his lips and kissed my forehead. "Of coarse."

We found Lissa and Christian and dragged them off to somewhere outside and secluded. I enjoyed the feel of the sun on my back and I tilted my head up to the sky.

* * *

**Hope You liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4! New

**I decided to rewrite this Chapter and I felt I could make it better!**

**So here it is!**

* * *

Together Forever

Chapter 4:

I looked at Lissa and Christian, then I looked at Dimitri and he looked at me, Dimitri squeezed my hand reassuringly from under the table. "Well, you're both probably wondering why I needed to talk to you," I told them, and they nodded.

"So, what did you want to talk to us about?" Lissa asked getting impatient through the bond, she was impatient because she wanted to go back to bed with Christian and do more than sleeping.

"Lissa, Christian, what I'm about to tell you is more important than you guys having sex," I told them, harshly and they looked at me surprised and Dimitri chuckled.

"Okay then," Lissa said, looking and feeling ashamed.

"Good," I muttered. "Christian?" I asked him.

"What!" he snapped.

"What do you want me to tie you by your balls to a tree?" I asked him, and his eyes widened in shock and he shook his head. "Okay."

"Geesh Rose, Go get your period," he muttered and I stood up and Dimitri pulled me back down. I looked at Dimitri and frowned.

"Sorry Christian, but everyone already knows you already got yours," I told him, with a smile. Dimitri nudged me in the rib. Lissa giggled and Christian shot her a look and she quickly mashed her lips together to stop herself from laughing.

"Rose," Dimitri said and I looked at him and then down at our hands entwined and then my eyes landed on the beautiful ring sitting on my third finger.

"Lissa, Christian, I'm-I mean-we are going to tell you something important," I told them.

"Okay what are you going to tell us, because I am very curious now, because Dimitri's aura is purple and pink, and Rose your's is pink, black-as usual-and purple as well," Lissa said, studying us carefully. I looked at Dimitri and my heart leaped.

"Your pregnant!" Christian shouted out and I looked at him in shock and disgust.

"Are you blind? We're both Dhampirs," I told him.

"Okay, I'll shut up now," he told me. Me and Lissa looked at each other, shocked.

"Wow," Lissa muttered.

I quickly recovered and looked at Dimitri, I took a deep breath. "You have to promise us won't tell anyone," I said, looking at both of them.

They looked at each other and nodded, Lissa looked back at me. "We promise." She gave a sharp nod.

"We're getting married," I told them. The looked at me shocked.

"Who?" Christian asked and Lissa slapped him over the back of the head. Dimitri smiled at what Lissa did.

"Me and Dimitri of coarse," I told them and they looked at us in shock. Their jaws went slack and their mouths hung in a perfect little 'o' and their eyes were wide. Lissa recovered the quickest and she looked at me and squealed grabbing my hand.

"Oh my," she said when she looked at the ring on my third finger.

"How ling have you guys-like-been together?" Christian asked and Lissa cocked her head to the side and looked at us curiously.

"Umm…" I said looking at Dimitri.

"About two months," Dimitri said.

"But we started falling in love since the first day we met," I told them and he nodded. They looked at us shocked.

"Seriously? That long?" Christian asked. Dimitri and I looked at each other and then turned back to them and nodded.

"But today…yeah," I said pointing to ring.

Lissa jumped up grabbing my hand and trying to pull me up. I stood up for her. She sighed and looked at me smiling. "Lets start planning," she said. I looked at Dimitri longingly and then back at Lissa. She shook her head. "No, he's not aloud to come, he can go into town with Christian and they can look at suits, while we go shopping for your wedding dress," she said with her eyes wide.

I looked at Dimitri and sighed. I wanted to organize the wedding with Dimitri, but now it seems like I can't.

"Okay, let's go," I said grabbing Lissa's hand. I quickly let go and placed a kiss on Dimitri's cheek and quickly ran back to Lissa and grabbed her hand again. I didn't realize how exciting this would be.

"They can talk guy stuff, while we talk girl stuff. We bagsed my room!" Lissa shouted and we quickly ran off, to go to her room.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! =D The writing went weird, literally, it was grey!**


	5. Chapter 5! Rarrh!

**Hey This is Chapter 6: Hope you like it! ^_^**

* * *

Together Forever

Chapter 6:

I ran to the outside of the commons room and checked the time and I had five minutes to spare. I stared at it in shock and groaned. I looked at my high heels and they still looked perfect and so did my dress I ran my hand through my hair, fixing it up-if it needed fixing.

I looked at my phone and then put it in my bag as well as my purse. I fixed my dress up and then my necklace and _Nazar. _I took a deep breath then sighed and got out my phone and text Liss.

_Liss hurry up! I'm getting bored! I'm all dressed and ready and downstairs! I feel like such a freak and I have five minutes to spare! Do you want me to get bored?_

I sent the text to her and sighed. I heard laughter and looked up to see the Guardians standing there and looking at me like I broke a new record. Dimitri was standing there with his arms crossed and smirking, with an amused glint in his eyes. I heard a sigh and then a mutter from my right and seen Christian walking over with his shoulders slumped and talking to himself. I walked over to him and punched him the shoulder making sure I punched him with the hand that my ring was on.

"Oww!" he complained holding his shoulder.

"Hey fire boy!" I said and went to punch him in the arm again and his eyes widened and he quickly moved. "I said 'Hey fire boy' fire boy," I said and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Hey bitch face," he said and punched me in the shoulder. It didn't hurt.

"Hey! That hurt!" I pretended to complain. Christian smirked.

"1 Point for Ozera 0 for Hathaway," he said smiling.

I laughed and quickly swept my leg behind his knees and tripped him he fell on his knees.

"What's that? Point 3 for Bitch face? 0 for Fire Crotch?" I asked him. "You actually didn't hurt me, it felt like this," I said and then flicked him in the centre of his head.

"Rose, Christian stop fighting," Lissa said, making her presence known.

"What do you mean? I didn't touch him he simply tripped over my foot," I said, feigning innocence.

Lissa laughed shaking her head. "Rose I'm sorry. Christian you're being a very bad boy," she said, jokingly.

"Hey! What about me?" I complained and everyone laughed.

"Rose you've been a very naughty girl," she said laughing.

"Good," I said and looked around.

"Rose? Did you bring your CD's?" Lissa asked.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed.

"That's alright I brought mine," Lissa said smiling.

"Great," I said sarcastically. She smacked my shoulder.

"I've got the same CD's as you," she said.

"Yeah except mine are better, because I own them," I joked and she laughed. Christian looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Uh…No you're not better than Lissa," he said, and got up off the floor.

"Oh Christian you have something here," I said pointing to his chin. "Oh it's just the shit that comes out of your mouth," I told him and Lissa laughed.

Christian glared at me and I smiled and then the car came up and I got in the back, with Dimitri and Lissa.

"Can you put this in?" Lissa asked me handing a CD.

I leaned forward into the front. "Hey guys," I said looking at the Guardians and placed the CD in and pressed play and turned it up loud. There were Guardians in the back, back behind us and they were sitting with Christian. I sat back in my chair and crossed my legs and put the seat belt on. Tik Tok by Ke$ha started playing and me and Lissa sang along with it.

"_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy_

_(Hey, what up girl?)_

_Put my glasses on, Im out the door - Im gonna hit this city_

_ (Lets go)_

_Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of JackCause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back_

_I__'m talking - pedicure on our toes, toes_

___Trying on all our clothes, clothesBoys blowing up our phones, phones_

___Drop-toping, playing our favourite cds_

___Pulling up to the parties_

___Trying to get a little bit tipsy_

___[CHORUS]_

___Don't stop, make it popDJ, blow my speakers up_

___Tonight, Imma figh____tTil we see the sunlight_

_______Tick tock, on the' clickBut the party dont stop _

_______Woah-oh oh oh________Woah-oh oh oh_

_______________[Chorus]_

_______________Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer_

_______________Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here_

_______________Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger_

_______________But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick JaggerI'm talking about - everybody getting crunk, crun________________k_

_______________________________Boys trying to touch my junk, junk_

_______________Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunkNow, now - we goin til they kick us out, outOr the police shut us down, downPolice shut us down, downPo-po shut us _

_______________-[Chorus] x 2_

_______________DJ, you build me upYou break me downMy heart, it poundsYeah, you got me_

_______________With my hands upYou got me nowYou gotta that sound_

_______________Yea, you got meDJ, you build me upYou break me down_

_______________My heart, it poundsYeah, you got me_

_______________With my hands upGet your hands upPut your hands upNo, the party don't stop until I walk in_

_______________[Chorus] x 2"_

By the end of the song we were shouting, Christian and Dimitri was looking at us amused. Every time we sung 'put your hands up' we threw our hands up above our head and moved them around.

The Tik Tok Parody by Midnight Beast came on and I sung to the lyrics while Lissa stared at me and laughed.

"_Wake up in the morning feeling like Winehouse_

_Grab my breezer, I'm out the door_

_I'm gonna be really loudCuz I don't care who I piss off, yeahI'm a real big sinner_

_Sometimes I eat my dessert Before my dinner_

_Talking odd socks on my toes, toes_

_Taking off all my clothes, clothes_

_Feeling overexposed,__So I put back all of my clothes, ah back on_

___Flush before I wee, wee _

___Get arrested daily, ly_

___Trying to get a peek of some titties...I'm mad, really bad_

___But don't tell my mum & dadPucker up kiss my buttCuz I'm bloody fucking nuts_

___Hear the bass, skinny waist_

___Now let's copy poker face like_

___Woow wa oh oh, Woow wa oh oh_

___I'm mad, really bad But don't tell my mum & dadPucker up kiss a nut_

___Cuz it sells to be a slut_

___Hear the bass, skinny waist _

___Now let's copy poker face likeWoow wa oh oh, Woow wa oh oh_

___I stay out till 11 when my curfew is_

___ 10GoodNight sweetie, sleep well_

___-SHUT UP MUM I'm ON MSN!_

___Now the girls are lining upBecause were pussy sailin_

___But we punch em in the mouthIf they're not Sarah PalinTalkin bout doin things well regret, gret_

___Menthal cigarette, rette_

___Butt plugs in his petWoW! WoW! WoWww...____Text sex on my Samsung,_

_______Not telling dad mum rung, rung_

_______Have sex with Alexa Chung ________By telling her I'm well hung_

_______________(I'm, I'm, I'm quite well hung, really)_

_______________I'm mad, really bad_

_______________But don't tell my mum & dad_

_______________Pucker up kiss my butt_

_______________Cuz I'm bloody fucking nuts_

_______________Hear the bass, skinny waist_

_______________Now let's copy poker face like_

_______________Woow wa oh oh, Woow wa oh oh_

_______________I'm mad, really bad_

_______________But don't tell my mum & dad_

_______________Pucker up kiss a nut_

_______________Cuz it sells to be a slut_

_______________Hear the bass, skinny waist_

_______________Now let's copy poker face like_

_______________Woow wa oh oh, Woow wa oh oh_

_______________This is the part where the rap breaks down_

_______________This is the part where the drums go POW_

_______________This is the part where your balls sag down_

_______________This is the part where your pants go brown_

_______________This is the part when your dad goes off on a cold Christmas Eve to get some more milk, but he never comes _

_______________________________Back and 17 years later you find out he's with a whole_

_______________________________Fucking family of some Spanish bitch and he doesn't evenKnow your fucking name anymore_

_______________________________-SHUT THE FUCK UP!_

_______________________________[[crying]]_

_______________________________I'm sorry_

_______________________________I'm mad, really bad_

_______________________________But don't tell my mum & dad_

_______________________________Pucker up kiss my but________t_

_______________________________________Cuz I'm bloody fucking nutsHear the bass, skinny waist_

_______________________________________Now let's copy poker face like_

_______________________________________Woow wa oh oh, Woow wa oh oh_

_______________________________________I'm mad, really badBut don't tell my mum & dad_

_______________________________________Pucker up kiss a nut_

_______________________________________Cuz it sells to be a slut_

_______________________________________Hear the bass, skinny waist_

_______________________________________Now let's copy poker face like_

_______________________________________Woow wa oh oh, Woow wa oh oh_

_______________________________________JUST DANCE!_

_______________________________________BAD ROMANCE!_

_______________________________________Now let's copy poker face like_

_______________________________________Woow wa oh oh, Woow wa oh oh..._

_______________________________________(Hahahahaha)"_

I was being silly and singing to the song and Dimitri was nearly in hysterics and so was Lissa and Christian.

After that song finished Beautiful Soul By Jessie McCartney came on and me and Lissa started singing along with it.

Then When that song finished Because You Live by Jessie McCartney came on and I sung along with it because Lissa didn't know the lyrics except the chorus, so she sung along the chorus with me. Christian even started singing and that shocked everyone in the car.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Christian singing hehe! Especially Because you live by Jessie McCartney! Well I was gonna have that Dimitri was singing it but I decided not to!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well this is Chapter 9! I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Together Forever

Chapter 9: _Three weeks later!_

Dimitri and I were going to Russia to visit his family while Lissa and Christian went with Alberta and Stan to Tasha Ozera's house and visit them for the holidays. Dimitri and I had decided to go to his family's place instead of going to Tasha's, because hey, they still didn't know. Well I can't believe that I'm 18, my eighteenth birthday was last month, exactly. Dimitri and I packed our things last night, to get ready for this morning.

I heard my alarm go off and I woke up and noticed the sun wasn't up yet, but the sky had a little bit of light in it. I looked at my alarm clock and it read 5:00 a.m. (and yes that's human time) I picked it up and threw it at the wall and it made a huge crack noise. I rolled over and seen that Dimitri was still here and he was wide awake and staring up at the ceiling. He turned to me with a smile on his face.

"Couldn't you just have pressed the 'snooze' button?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "No. Takes up too much energy," I said snuggling closer to him.

Dimitri sighed and sat up. "We better get ready," he told me.

"Why?" I asked him and then I looked over to my suitcases and I instantly remembered that I was going to Russia with him. "I remember now," I told him and he chuckled. My stomach growled and his chuckling turned into laughter.

He stopped laughing and handed me my dress that I was going to wear today. "You should get ready and I'll go to my dorm, get ready and then we'll get our things and we'll be going. We can get breakfast on the way," he told me and I sighed. He put my stuff in my hands and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and put me in the entry way of my bathroom. He was just in his boxers and man the sight was enough to make me swoon, a little. He turned back to put his jeans and shirt back on.

"Hang on," I said turning him around and then kissed him. I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip, begging for entrance which I gladly gave and we explored each others mouth. We pulled back after awhile, me gasping for air and Dimitri chuckling. "Wait!" I said and pressed my lips against him and then pulled back and smiled at him. "You can get ready now," I said, smiling. Dimitri smirked and went to put his jeans on. I watched him, smiling slightly. Dimitri then pulled on his shirt.

"Go have a shower and get ready," he said, smiling. He pushed me the rest of the way and then shut the door. I locked the door and then started getting undressed and then jumped in the shower and used my coconut scented shampoo and Conditioner and washed my hair. When it smelt like coconut I then was happy and then washed the rest of myself down. I shut the water off and then got dressed, after drying myself down, I got dressed into what I was going to wear. The dress I was going to wear was bright yellow, strapless dress that was clingy and it went just above mid thigh and it clung to your thighs as well, it was really beautiful. I put on a pink strapless bra and matching panties that was a G-String. I then went to the bathroom cupboard and got out my hairdryer and blow dried my hair. After blow drying my hair, I ran a brush through it and then I flicked my hair so it gave it a messy, yet, neat look and it had little waves in places. I ran my hand through my hair and it added to the affect. I smiled at my reflection and put on a little bit of foundation, lip gloss and eyeliner. I then walked out the bathroom and put moisturiser on my legs. They were really soft because I had waxed them yesterday, with Lissa. I got out my yellow, matching, high heels and looked in the floor length mirror and grabbed my bag and put my phone, tictac's, chewing gum, breath mints, key for my dorm and my wallet in there. I grabbed my brown sunglasses off my study desk and put them on top of my head, I quickly ran into the bathroom-careful no to slip on the water-and brushed my teeth and then put it in my bag, along with my hairbrush, hair curler and hairdryer. I placed some of my lingerie in there just for the sake of it. I grabbed my two suitcases and rolled them out the door and locked it. I then quickly hurried down the stairs, with my suitcases dragging along behind me. I got down the stairs and then opened the door with my foot and quickly got out, hoping I didn't wake any sleeping people. I looked out at the bright sun and seen Dimitri near a huge Four Wheel Drive and grinning at me. I laughed and quickly walked over there.

When I reached the car Dimitri took my suitcase and put it in the back and then opened the door for me and I had to jump to get inside, but that was only because I didn't see the little step, with that Dimitri had laughed. He walked around to the drivers side and I took my sunnies off my head and put them on the dashboard along with my bag. I leaned back in the chair and looked down at my ring and sighed. I felt Dimitri's eyes on me and I looked up at him, to see him smiling down at me. He reached out for my hand and just held it and turned back to the road. Dimitri and I were out of the gates now, and that was why he had grabbed my hand. Our fingers entwined and I smiled and looked out at the road and the trees that I could see from my peripheral vision. I reached into the back with my other hand and reached into the side of my suitcase and grabbed my Nickelback CD Dark horse out and got it out of the CD case and put it in the CD player that was in the car and I turned it up and then held Dimitri's hand again. The first track on the CD was 'Something In Your Mouth' and I sung along with the CD.

"_Got to meet the hottie with the million dollar body_

_They say it's over budget, but you'd pay her just to touch it, come on!_

_Needs to hit the big screen and shoot a little love scene_

_If Hollywood had called her she'd be gone before you holler, come on!_

_Dirty little lady with the pretty pink thong_

_Every sugar daddy hitting on her all night long_

_Doesn't care about the money, she could be with anybody_

_Ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along!_

_(You naughty thing)_

_You're ripping up the dance floor honey_

_(You naughty woman)_

_You shake your ass around for everyone_

_(You're such a mover)_

_I love the way you dance with anybody_

_(The way you swing)_

_And tease them all by sucking on your thumb_

_You're so much cooler when you never pull it out_

_'Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth_

_Crafty little lip tricks, tattoos on her left hip_

_She's bending as you're spending, there's no end to it, so baby come on!_

_Dressed up like a princess, betting that her skin smells_

_Better than the scent of every flower in the desert, come on!_

_Dirty little lady with the pretty pink thong_

_Every sugar daddy hitting on her all night long_

_Doesn't care about the money, she could be with anybody_

_Ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along!_

_(You naughty thing)_

_You're ripping up the dance floor honey_

_(You naughty woman)_

_You shake your ass around for everyone_

_(You're such a mover)_

_I love the way you dance with anybody_

_(The way you swing)_

_And tease them all by sucking on your thumb_

_You're so much cooler when you never pull it out_

_'Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth_

_She loves the night scene, bar queen, just living for the fun_

_Taking over every dance floor like she's the only one_

_In the spotlight, all night, kissing everyone_

_And trying to look so innocent while sucking on her thumb_

_(So much cooler)_

_When you never pull it out_

_(So much cuter)_

_With something in your mouth!_

_(You naughty thing)_

_You're ripping up the dance floor honey_

_(You naughty woman)_

_You shake your ass around for everyone!_

_I love the way you dance with anybody_

_(The way you swing)_

_And tease them all by sucking on your thumb_

_(You naughty thing)_

_You're ripping up the dance floor honey_

_(You naughty woman)_

_You shake that ass around for everyone_

_(You're such a mover)_

_I love the way you dance with anybody_

_(The way you swing)_

_And tease them all by sucking on your thumb_

_You're so much cooler when you never pull it out_

_'Cause you look so much cuter with something in your"_

I was singing while looking out at the road. The song finished and then 'Burn It To The Ground' played and I listened along to the lyrics, because I didn't know them. I only memorized my favourites. I got bored of listening to it and changed the song over with my right hand. Then 'Gotta Be Somebody' started playing and I skipped it because I didn't like the song and then 'I'd Come For You' started playing and I sung along.

" _Just One more moment, that's all that's needed._

_Like wounded soldiers in need of healing._

_Time to be honest, this time I'm bleeding_

_Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it_

_I cant believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground_

_But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now_

_Everyday I spend away my souls inside out_

_Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow._

_By now you'd know that I'd come for you_

_No one but you, yes I'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to_

_And I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie, it's true_

_Give my life for you_

_You know I'd always come for you_

_I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing_

_My mind was closing, now I'm believing_

_I finally know just what it means to let someone in_

_To see the side of me that no one does or ever will_

_So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone_

_I'd search forever just to bring you home,_

_Here and now this I vow_

_By now you'd know that I'd come for you_

_No one but you, yes I'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to_

_And I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie, it's true_

_Give my life for you_

_You know I'd always come for you_

_You know I'd always come for you_

_Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,_

_Yes I'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to_

_And I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie, it's true_

_Give my life for you_

_You know I'd always come for you_

_No matter what gets in my way_

_As long as there's still life in me_

_No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you_

_I'd crawl across this world for you_

_Do anything you want me to_

_No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you_

_You know I'll always come for you"_

Every now and then I'd peek at Dimitri when I sung and then I'd quickly look out at the road again. The song finished and I smiled, then 'Next Go Round' started playing and then half way through the song I got annoyed and changed it over to the next song 'Just To Get High' and I hated that song so I quickly changed it over and then 'Never Gonna Be Alone' started playing and I murmured the lyrics to myself and listened to it at the same time. I looked at Dimitri and smiled, he looked at me and smiled. We drove to the Spokane in silence, listening to my music and every now and then I'd look down at the ring and smile and then remember the day Dimitri asked me to marry him, it made me wanna grin like the Cheshire cat.

* * *

**Sorry about skipping soo many days, months and weeks! But I felt the need that I should just hurry up with it and not write about soo many days that wouldn't be as important in the mean time! So yeah! Hipe you guys liked it! =D**

**There is some stuff on my profile that you can check out that'd be later on in chapters!**


	7. Chapter 7

Together Forever

Chapter 7:

When we arrived to Spokane and in the mall me and Lissa looked at each other when the car stopped, grabbed each others hand and jumped out of the car and ran to the entrance with everyone else trying to keep up with us. Let me tell you, two girls like us who love their shopping are unstoppable when they run towards the entrance of a mall, because the Guardians couldn't even keep up, let alone Christian. We entered the mall and we looked at which shop to go to first.

"We have to get lingerie for your honeymoon," Lissa whispered to me, raising her eyebrows, and I laughed and she took off running, while still holding my hand and I tripped and then started running with her and she ran towards Victorias Secret. I looked back to where I heard the door open and seen Dimitri, Christian and the other Guardian's enter and they looked around for us and then Dimitri spotted me and he told the others pointing to us and they started running towards us. They were at the water fountain in the middle of the shopping centre when me and Lissa entered Victorias Secret. Lissa and I immediately started looking around. We dragged each other over to the sleep + lounge aisle first. On the first rack, first in line there were these shorts that were blue, white and green striped and had a white shirt to go with it and me and Lissa both went to grab it at the same time. We grabbed one each for both of us in different sizes. We were the same height, except she was thinner and had smaller breasts, while I was a D-cup and I was more muscular and wasn't big but wasn't as thin as her-I was more half way, just across from it was a lacy white shirt and panties-that were a G-string-were soo sexy and I quickly grabbed one in my size while Lissa nodded. Next to it was a purple dress, shirt, whatever you wanted to call it was right next to it and it was lacy and it had embroidering sewn in it and it was pretty, it went down less than mid thigh and I grabbed one in my size, while Lissa grabbed one in her size. We looked from rack to rack and went passed ten sets and came across this one that we both fell in love with. It was this hot pink cargo (army style) skirt that went less than mid thigh and a creamy pink tank top to go with it and we both grabbed one, in both of our sizes and kept looking. We seen a midnight blue fleece robe and quickly grabbed on each in both our sizes and looked at each other, then laughed. Right across from it was a sheer ruffle slip that was black and me and Lissa looked at it in awe and grabbed one in any size. I looked at the tag and it was in Lissa's size, Lissa did the same and handed me hers and I handed her mine and then we both checked the tags on that and it was in our size and we laughed. I heard a the buzzer of the door go off and me and Lissa tried looking over the clothes racks and failed miserably to see who it was.

We then heard a voice. "Excuse me but this is a lingerie store, and it's meant for women not men, sorry," she said.

"Oh, we're just looking for someone," I heard Dimitri say and me and Liss held back giggles. We kept on looking. We heard several footsteps and chose to ignore them and kept looking. Lissa walked to the other side of the wall and looked at the rack while I looked on the left she gasped and I turned around and looked at her. She was holding up a red pleated baby doll shirt dress and held it up to me and then got my size and put it on my arm that had all my lingerie on it.

"You have to get that," she told me, smiling.

"Okay," I said, smiling at her.

"Lissa?" I heard Christian call out. I bit back a giggle and hid in a change room.

"I'm in here," I called out using my 'Lissa voice' and I could tell she was trying not to laugh. "I need help trying to pull up this zipper," I said pretending to have troubles and using my 'Lissa voice' again. I heard footsteps and I seen Christian's shoes and I heard the curtain open and I hid behind the little wall and jumped out.

"Boo!" I said and he screamed jumping back. I started laughing and Lissa was behind him and she tapped his shoulder, still laughing.

Dimitri and the Guardians came running over-probably expecting strigoi-and then they looked between us all and they looked at Christian glaring at me, me bending over laughing and Lissa bending over laughing as well. I straightened up and sighed.

"I'm soo glad you found us," I said, walking over to Dimitri I put each piece of lingerie in his arms one at a time, making sure I wanted to by each of them. "Hold that please," I said smiling and he rolled his eyes, sighing. I grinned and grabbed Lissa's lingerie and put it in Christian's arms. "Come on Liss, let's keep looking," I told her, putting my arm through hers and we skipped off to the first aisle, we were just in. We walked back to where we were and Dimitri and Christian were looking at us shocked while the other Guardians were smirking, about them carrying our clothes. Me and Lissa came across this shirt that tied up just under the breast, spaghetti strap, and it was black with white flower patterns and then it had panties which were another G-string to go with them and I grabbed one in my size and handed it to Dimitri, with a smile on my face.

"Rose, look!" Lissa shouted and I quickly turned around and looked at her to see her holding up a silky red-lace up slip that didn't even go down mid thigh.

"It's gorgeous," I said and grabbed one in my size and handed in to Dimitri. "Oh! Dimitri and Christian should go wait outside with Alberta," I said to Lissa and she finally got what I was saying and she hushed them outside. Dimitri handed back my clothes with a smirk on his face and left the building with Christian and Alberta, while we stared after them in shock. I smiled and handed Stan my clothes. "Stan Can you hold these?" I said placing them in his arms and his smirk went off his face and he put on his Guardian face and kept silent. Spiridon took Lissa's off her and she gave him a grateful smile.

"Thanks," she said.

"It's alright Princess," he said and we continued our shopping. I seen a midnight blue Ultrasoft sleepshirt and got one in me and Lissa's size each. I gave both of them for Stan to hold. I seen a black sheer dot babydoll shirt that tied up around the back and there were matching panties and I grabbed one in my size and gave it to Stan to hold. Lissa and I headed over to the swim section and had went hunting down some awesome bikinis.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is Chapter 8! hope you like it!**

* * *

Together Forever

Chapter 8:

I looked at this bikini top that went ended right under your breasts and it gave off this rainbow look in the light and it was pink, yellow and green and there were bottoms that were a faded pink-but pretty,, I grabbed it in my size and handed it to Stan. There was green one that had was glossy and it looked like it had squares on it, but they didn't and I grabbed it in my size. I seen a plain aqua colored bikini, it was a top and bottom and I grabbed it in my size and there were bows on the sides of the bottoms and the top tied up around the neck and I grabbed it in my size. The next was a strapless rainbow top and bottoms that matched, I got one in my size and one in Lissa's. The next I got in me and Lissa's sizes was a pink bikini with black polka dots and it had this gold circle in between the breasts and then in the circle the piece of material was missing, the matching bottoms had the same gold ring and then the piece of material missing, so you could see the skin. Lissa dragged me over to the clothing section and we went to look for dresses to wear. I got this bright yellow strapless dress that clingy and it went just above half way down my thighs and it clung to your legs as well, it was really beautiful. There was another yellow strapless dress that was lighter than the other dress and it went down to my knees and it had elastic threaded through it right where you're the start of your stomach is and clung right there and then down to your belly button it clung and then it hung loosely down to the top of your knees and it hung loosely at the top and then where it started it had a thin piece of elastic to keep it from falling down and it came with a brown belt, that hung on your stomach. I got a light blue dress, that would be good to have over your bikini, and its sleeves hung on your shoulders and it hung loosely all the way down to the middle of your stomach and then it had two cord-thingy's that you tied up and then it clung to you right there and then it went back to being loose and it hung about mid way thigh. There was a spaghetti strap midnight blue and white spotted dress that had straps that were soo thin and it clung to you all the way down to your hip and then flared out slightly. Another dress was white and then the edging at the top was black and it was a spaghetti strap dress, it was clingy all the way to the breast and then after the breasts it flared out a little. There was a sleeveless squareneck jersey dress that was maroon colored and it was really clingy and pretty, so added it onto the pile of clothes along with the other dresses. There was a one-shoulder midnight blue dress that was really gorgeous it had this little buckle that didn't have the clip and it could let you see the skin of the shoulder a little and then it hung a little just below the knees. Lissa and I looked at each other and sighed. We both knew we could spend all day in there. We went up to the counter and Stan put my stuff on there first and I smiled at him and he smiled sarcastically back at me. The lady scanned everything and I swiped my card and I pressed 'savings' then 'okay' and then my pin. She put everything in bags and I grabbed them and waited for Lissa she paid for everything and then paid and we left. I sighed and she looked at me.

"I love shopping there," I told her and she sighed.

"Me too," she said, looking slightly dazed.

Dimitri and Christian weren't outside and I looked at Lissa and she looked at me and we laughed. Alberta was there and she said Christian wanted to shop for 'Guys stuff' and at that me and Lissa laughed. Lissa pointed to a flower shop and we walked over there and told everyone to stay outside and we looked at the flowers. Lissa and I looked at the flowers that were in the 'wedding flowers' section and we looked around.

"I like these," I told Lissa and pointed at some flowers that were in a white square vase and had a mixture of pink, yellowish-orange and white roses with leaves everywhere.

"Yeah. That'd look good as the centrepieces," she said and we nodded. We looked around and we found some mixtures of light pink, dark pink and red roses with some white bead looking flowers and we both liked it and it was held together with a white ribbon and it was slightly in water. Then we seen a bouquet of red roses and orange flowers that were in between and it had some green leaves in it, it was held together in a pink ribbon and it was slightly in water. We both sighed and looked at it adoringly.

Lissa and I looked through some of the wedding shops and we just said that we liked looking at wedding dresses and admiring them. After we looked we walked outside, disappointed. There wasn't the perfect wedding dress I wanted and to be honest some of them weren't all that pretty. Neither were the Bridesmaid dresses. Lissa and I went shopping for another three hours and then decided it was time for _all_ of us to get something to eat and we made the Guardians get something. It was really funny because we had to force feed Alberta. Everyone had laughed at our attempts but the only thing we attempted was getting food smudged all over her face. Dimitri had laughed at that and eventually stopped laughing and then some of the Guardians-including Dimitri-helped force feed her. We were laughing pretty hard when we got back to the car and we all had a great time. The Guardians even did when we were force feeding Alberta, but that was like the only time.

* * *

**Did you like it? I think it was funny-at the end! When they force fed Alberta! Hehe!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well this is Chapter 9! I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Together Forever

Chapter 9: _Three weeks later!_

Dimitri and I were going to Russia to visit his family while Lissa and Christian went with Alberta and Stan to Tasha Ozera's house and visit them for the holidays. Dimitri and I had decided to go to his family's place instead of going to Tasha's, because hey, they still didn't know. Well I can't believe that I'm 18, my eighteenth birthday was last month, exactly. Dimitri and I packed our things last night, to get ready for this morning.

I heard my alarm go off and I woke up and noticed the sun wasn't up yet, but the sky had a little bit of light in it. I looked at my alarm clock and it read 5:00 a.m. (and yes that's human time) I picked it up and threw it at the wall and it made a huge crack noise. I rolled over and seen that Dimitri was still here and he was wide awake and staring up at the ceiling. He turned to me with a smile on his face.

"Couldn't you just have pressed the 'snooze' button?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "No. Takes up too much energy," I said snuggling closer to him.

Dimitri sighed and sat up. "We better get ready," he told me.

"Why?" I asked him and then I looked over to my suitcases and I instantly remembered that I was going to Russia with him. "I remember now," I told him and he chuckled. My stomach growled and his chuckling turned into laughter.

He stopped laughing and handed me my dress that I was going to wear today. "You should get ready and I'll go to my dorm, get ready and then we'll get our things and we'll be going. We can get breakfast on the way," he told me and I sighed. He put my stuff in my hands and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and put me in the entry way of my bathroom. He was just in his boxers and man the sight was enough to make me swoon, a little. He turned back to put his jeans and shirt back on.

"Hang on," I said turning him around and then kissed him. I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip, begging for entrance which I gladly gave and we explored each others mouth. We pulled back after awhile, me gasping for air and Dimitri chuckling. "Wait!" I said and pressed my lips against him and then pulled back and smiled at him. "You can get ready now," I said, smiling. Dimitri smirked and went to put his jeans on. I watched him, smiling slightly. Dimitri then pulled on his shirt.

"Go have a shower and get ready," he said, smiling. He pushed me the rest of the way and then shut the door. I locked the door and then started getting undressed and then jumped in the shower and used my coconut scented shampoo and Conditioner and washed my hair. When it smelt like coconut I then was happy and then washed the rest of myself down. I shut the water off and then got dressed, after drying myself down, I got dressed into what I was going to wear. The dress I was going to wear was bright yellow, strapless dress that was clingy and it went just above mid thigh and it clung to your thighs as well, it was really beautiful. I put on a pink strapless bra and matching panties that was a G-String. I then went to the bathroom cupboard and got out my hairdryer and blow dried my hair. After blow drying my hair, I ran a brush through it and then I flicked my hair so it gave it a messy, yet, neat look and it had little waves in places. I ran my hand through my hair and it added to the affect. I smiled at my reflection and put on a little bit of foundation, lip gloss and eyeliner. I then walked out the bathroom and put moisturiser on my legs. They were really soft because I had waxed them yesterday, with Lissa. I got out my yellow, matching, high heels and looked in the floor length mirror and grabbed my bag and put my phone, tictac's, chewing gum, breath mints, key for my dorm and my wallet in there. I grabbed my brown sunglasses off my study desk and put them on top of my head, I quickly ran into the bathroom-careful no to slip on the water-and brushed my teeth and then put it in my bag, along with my hairbrush, hair curler and hairdryer. I placed some of my lingerie in there just for the sake of it. I grabbed my two suitcases and rolled them out the door and locked it. I then quickly hurried down the stairs, with my suitcases dragging along behind me. I got down the stairs and then opened the door with my foot and quickly got out, hoping I didn't wake any sleeping people. I looked out at the bright sun and seen Dimitri near a huge Four Wheel Drive and grinning at me. I laughed and quickly walked over there.

When I reached the car Dimitri took my suitcase and put it in the back and then opened the door for me and I had to jump to get inside, but that was only because I didn't see the little step, with that Dimitri had laughed. He walked around to the drivers side and I took my sunnies off my head and put them on the dashboard along with my bag. I leaned back in the chair and looked down at my ring and sighed. I felt Dimitri's eyes on me and I looked up at him, to see him smiling down at me. He reached out for my hand and just held it and turned back to the road. Dimitri and I were out of the gates now, and that was why he had grabbed my hand. Our fingers entwined and I smiled and looked out at the road and the trees that I could see from my peripheral vision. I reached into the back with my other hand and reached into the side of my suitcase and grabbed my Nickelback CD Dark horse out and got it out of the CD case and put it in the CD player that was in the car and I turned it up and then held Dimitri's hand again. The first track on the CD was 'Something In Your Mouth' and I sung along with the CD.

"_Got to meet the hottie with the million dollar body_

_They say it's over budget, but you'd pay her just to touch it, come on!_

_Needs to hit the big screen and shoot a little love scene_

_If Hollywood had called her she'd be gone before you holler, come on!_

_Dirty little lady with the pretty pink thong_

_Every sugar daddy hitting on her all night long_

_Doesn't care about the money, she could be with anybody_

_Ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along!_

_(You naughty thing)_

_You're ripping up the dance floor honey_

_(You naughty woman)_

_You shake your ass around for everyone_

_(You're such a mover)_

_I love the way you dance with anybody_

_(The way you swing)_

_And tease them all by sucking on your thumb_

_You're so much cooler when you never pull it out_

_'Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth_

_Crafty little lip tricks, tattoos on her left hip_

_She's bending as you're spending, there's no end to it, so baby come on!_

_Dressed up like a princess, betting that her skin smells_

_Better than the scent of every flower in the desert, come on!_

_Dirty little lady with the pretty pink thong_

_Every sugar daddy hitting on her all night long_

_Doesn't care about the money, she could be with anybody_

_Ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along!_

_(You naughty thing)_

_You're ripping up the dance floor honey_

_(You naughty woman)_

_You shake your ass around for everyone_

_(You're such a mover)_

_I love the way you dance with anybody_

_(The way you swing)_

_And tease them all by sucking on your thumb_

_You're so much cooler when you never pull it out_

_'Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth_

_She loves the night scene, bar queen, just living for the fun_

_Taking over every dance floor like she's the only one_

_In the spotlight, all night, kissing everyone_

_And trying to look so innocent while sucking on her thumb_

_(So much cooler)_

_When you never pull it out_

_(So much cuter)_

_With something in your mouth!_

_(You naughty thing)_

_You're ripping up the dance floor honey_

_(You naughty woman)_

_You shake your ass around for everyone!_

_I love the way you dance with anybody_

_(The way you swing)_

_And tease them all by sucking on your thumb_

_(You naughty thing)_

_You're ripping up the dance floor honey_

_(You naughty woman)_

_You shake that ass around for everyone_

_(You're such a mover)_

_I love the way you dance with anybody_

_(The way you swing)_

_And tease them all by sucking on your thumb_

_You're so much cooler when you never pull it out_

_'Cause you look so much cuter with something in your"_

I was singing while looking out at the road. The song finished and then 'Burn It To The Ground' played and I listened along to the lyrics, because I didn't know them. I only memorized my favourites. I got bored of listening to it and changed the song over with my right hand. Then 'Gotta Be Somebody' started playing and I skipped it because I didn't like the song and then 'I'd Come For You' started playing and I sung along.

" _Just One more moment, that's all that's needed._

_Like wounded soldiers in need of healing._

_Time to be honest, this time I'm bleeding_

_Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it_

_I cant believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground_

_But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now_

_Everyday I spend away my souls inside out_

_Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow._

_By now you'd know that I'd come for you_

_No one but you, yes I'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to_

_And I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie, it's true_

_Give my life for you_

_You know I'd always come for you_

_I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing_

_My mind was closing, now I'm believing_

_I finally know just what it means to let someone in_

_To see the side of me that no one does or ever will_

_So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone_

_I'd search forever just to bring you home,_

_Here and now this I vow_

_By now you'd know that I'd come for you_

_No one but you, yes I'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to_

_And I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie, it's true_

_Give my life for you_

_You know I'd always come for you_

_You know I'd always come for you_

_Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,_

_Yes I'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to_

_And I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie, it's true_

_Give my life for you_

_You know I'd always come for you_

_No matter what gets in my way_

_As long as there's still life in me_

_No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you_

_I'd crawl across this world for you_

_Do anything you want me to_

_No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you_

_You know I'll always come for you"_

Every now and then I'd peek at Dimitri when I sung and then I'd quickly look out at the road again. The song finished and I smiled, then 'Next Go Round' started playing and then half way through the song I got annoyed and changed it over to the next song 'Just To Get High' and I hated that song so I quickly changed it over and then 'Never Gonna Be Alone' started playing and I murmured the lyrics to myself and listened to it at the same time. I looked at Dimitri and smiled, he looked at me and smiled. We drove to the Spokane in silence, listening to my music and every now and then I'd look down at the ring and smile and then remember the day Dimitri asked me to marry him, it made me wanna grin like the Cheshire cat.

* * *

**Sorry about skipping soo many days, months and weeks! But I felt the need that I should just hurry up with it and not write about soo many days that wouldn't be as important in the mean time! So yeah! Hipe you guys liked it! =D**

**There is some stuff on my profile that you can check out that'd be later on in chapters!**


	10. Chapter 10! 3,929 words! Hehe

**I bit my tongue and accidentally cut it, and it stings! Well this is chapter 10! I can't believe i published 9 or 8 chapters yesterday! Unbelievable! *shaking head***

* * *

Together Forever

Chapter 10:

Dimitri and I arrived at the airport ten minutes before our flight. We were leaving the car a block away from the airport so we could leave it there while we are gone. I jumped out-and let me tell you it was a big jump-out of the Four Wheel Drive and grabbed my sunnies and bag off of the dashboard and stuck my sunnies on the top of my head and put my handbag on my shoulder and shut the door and got my suitcases out and out them down and shut the door. Dimitri locked the doors and we walked to the entrance and then walked to the Virgin airports at that I laughed and Dimitri knew I was laughing at the name and he ran his fingers through my hair. I smiled and then Dimitri gave our tickets to the lady behind the counter and she gave us our seat numbers. Dimitri and I put the stickers on our luggage last night so we remembered and they'd go where they were supposed to. I looked at Dimitri's seat number and he was sitting right behind me and I frowned and looked up at him. He looked at me and frowned. We put our luggage on the thing that took it around to get scanned and then picked up and taken to the separate plane. I remembered to get a jacket out of my suitcase, because Dimitri said Russia wasn't an Artic wasteland but it did get cold, I had just looked at him like he was lying and he laughed. Dimitri and I went through to the check point thing and I put my jacket in a tray, along with my handbag, earrings necklace and stilettos. I walked through the scanner thing and it didn't go off and neither did Dimitri, well I was wondering where he pout his stake or if he even was carrying one. I got my things from the other side of the scanner and put my earrings, necklace and everything else back on. Dimitri put his phone back in his pocket along with his keys and put his belt back on, I smiled and shook my head. I waited for him and then he reached for my hand and held it, our finger entwined and we walked off to the waiting area and wait for our flight.

We got to the waiting area where the other passengers were waiting and me and Dimitri sat down on the red, velvet seats and looked at the flighting screen.

We waited for about ten minutes until our flight came on for 'boarding' and Dimitri and I stood along with everyone else and we walked out the door and down the stairs. Dimitri held onto my waist so I wouldn't fall down the huge metal, silver stairs. When we got to the bottom Dimitri and I jumped down. I held the back of my dress, so I wouldn't flash any perverts behind me and we walked over to the plane, with the othe passengers. We had to wait a couple minutes so they could put the ramp, stairs, whatever you wanted to call the big rolling stairs. When it was in place people started ascending them. Dimitri let me go in front and he kept his hold on my hand and waist, he went behind me so people couldn't look up my skirt if a huge gush of wind came along. We got into the plane and Dimitri let go of my hold on my waist and I gave my ticket to the flight Attendant and showed her and she pointed out my seat. Then the flight Attendant looked at Dimitri's seat number and everything and told him where his seat would be. I took my seat and I noticed that it was actually quite comfortable and it was a nice fabric, I could feel the feel of it on my newly waxed legs. I leaned back in the seat on the window seat and looked behind me and seen Dimitri looking at me, I smiled at him and looked at him longingly and he did the same thing to me. I turned and looked for the person who'd be sitting near Dimitri. When this guy with blondish brown hair and blue eyes that were the color of the sea sat down near Dimitri, I felt like asking him if I could sit near Dimitri. I looked back at Dimitri and he smiled sadly. A girl with blonde hair and grey eyes came and sat down next to me and I smiled at her. When everyone was seated I turned around and faced Dimitri.

"Wait a minute," I mouthed to him and he leaned forward to me.

"Rose what's wrong?" Dimitri whispered to me.

"Just wait," I whispered to him.

"For what?" he whispered back.

"I'm going to ask that guy if I can sit with my fiancé," I told him and Dimitri chuckled and leaned back shaking his head. I took a deep breath and looked around and stood.

"Excuse me?" I said to the lady and she quickly stood and let me go past. I walked up to the guy and turned on my 100 watt man eater smile.

He turned and looked up at me and he looked taken aback. He looked at me with wide eyes and if possible I made my smile even more, Dimitri grinned beside him. The guy looked at me even more shocked. "Excuse me? I was wondering if I could sit with my fiancé and you could sit with this lovely lady right here?" I asked, gesturing to the seat and the lady.

"Umm. Okay," he said sounding a bit shocked and I looked around as he stood and smiled kindle at him.

"Thankyou," I told him and sat down in the chair next to Dimitri as he went and took the seat next to the lady that I was just sitting with.

Dimitri leaned toward me. "You shouldn't really do that to people, you know," he whispered in my ear.

"Do what?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Use your _special_ compulsion," he whispered to me. I turned and smiled my 100 watt man eater smile to him and he smiled back at me.

"Does my compulsion work on you?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"On occasions," he said and I laughed.

"That's your way of saying yes," I told him and he smiled.

"Please take out your safety on the plane brochures," the flight attendant said. I leaned my head on Dimitri's shoulder and he got out the brochure and they quickly read it out. I smiled up at Dimitri and he smiled shaking his head at me.

I reached up and pulled Dimitri down. "Did you bring your stake?" I whispered quietly in his ear and he shook his head. "Why?" I whispered to him, shocked.

"Because it is counted as a weapon," he whispered back to me. "And anyway I can always get another one while we're here," he told me and I calmed down.

It was weird how he says things the smallest things that still manage to calm me down. I leaned my head back on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my waist. When they finished reading out the safety instructions they said 'please fasten your seatbelts for takeoff' and the seatbelt light switched on and I sighed and removed my head from Dimitri's shoulder and he removed his arms from my waist and we put our seatbelts on and got ready for the takeoff. I knew how this all worked lean back for takeoff and for landing lean back as well. I leaned backwards as the nose of the plane started tipping up, and everyone else leaned back as well. I held onto Dimitri's hand and our fingers entwined.

When the plane was in the sky the seatbelt button flashed off and so did the phone and other electronic devices light flashed off and I took my seatbelt off and so did Dimitri, along with several other people from what I could see. Dimitri's hand slid around my waist and he pulled me to him. I rested my head on his shoulder.

I seen a Flight Assistant come past and she asked us if we wanted anything and Dimitri ordered us two 2L water bottles-although the wine seemed very appetising to me-we ended up getting water and 2 plates of chips. I heard my stomach growl at the sound of chips and Dimitri laughed.

About ten minutes later the flight attendant came back with hot chips and two 2L water bottles and Dimitri paid for it. She handed us our order and walked off asking anyone else if they wanted anything. Dimitri pulled down the little table and put my chips in front of me and my water bottle at the sight of the chips my stomach growled and Dimitri laughed. I immediately started eating it, chip by chip. Handful by handful. Dimitri looked at me and laughed, as I scoffed into my food. After about my third handful and fifth chip I got indigestion and heart burn. I got my water and quickly gulped down half of it and Dimitri looked at me amused. I put the water down and put the lid back on and started eating again. I was finished at the same time Dimitri was, except he was eating a lot slower than me and I guess that's because he is older than me and a hell of a lot taller!

I got out my MP3 and put on my favourites playlist and Dimitri got out one of his Western books and I laughed under my breath but he still heard and he turned and looked at me and scowled. I shut my mouth and leaned my head on his shoulder and yawned. I shut my eyes and before I knew it I was asleep.

What could have been days later I felt someone shaking me, by the shoulder and I tried pushing their hand away.

"Go away. I want to sleep," I told them and I heard several people laugh. I groaned as they kept shaking me.

"Come on, Roza, wake up," I recognized Dimitri's voice say this and I groaned again.

"Let me sleep, Dimitri," I said.

"Roza, we're getting ready to land," he murmured in my ear and with that my eyes snapped open and I snapped my belt around me and then I felt my eyelids go heavy and I wanted to go to sleep again. "Roza, you can't sleep yet," he told me and I sighed opening my eyes and then elbowed him in the rib. I then laid my head on his shoulder. I realized Dimitri had put my MP3 in my handbag. I lifted my head and rested it on the headrest and leaned back in the chair as we got ready to land. I realized I was basically hugging Dimitri's arm. I let go of it and he chuckled. I settled for holding his hand instead. Our fingers immediately entwined together. When we the plane touched the ground it didn't immediately stop it from bouncing on its wheels. When it came to a stop. I looked up at the lights and the seatbelt light flashed off.

"You may exit the plane," a flight attendant said and I took my seatbelt off and stood up with Dimitri following behind me. I exited the plane with Dimitri holding one of my hands and the other holding my waist, so I wouldn't fall over. I showed the lady my ticket and so did Dimitri and we exited the plane and descended those evil stair things again for the second time today.

When we got down to the bottom of the stair things Dimitri and I headed for the entrance to the airport. When we got inside we went off to pick our bags up and look for Dimitri's parents.

Dimitri and I seen our bags on the thing that carried the bags and we quickly walked over and waited for them to come the rest of the way and when they did we picked them up and headed outside to look for Dimitri's family.

We went outside and I immediately felt the cold air nip at me and I pulled my jacket on and Dimitri smiled down at me and took my hand and he then roamed the area-with his eyes-for his family.

"Come on," he said pointing to a bunch of people near another huge Four Wheel Drive except it was light blue. I gaped at it.

"Dimitri, what is it with the huge Four Wheel Drives?" I asked him and he chuckled.

He shrugged. "Don't know. We like them," he said smiling.

"I can't even get in it," I told him and he laughed and took one of my hands and our fingers entwined. The touch of his hand heated up my whole body and I felt like I could fly away. Dimitri walked up to the family and he smiled at them and immediately Dimitri got tackled into a hug by a little kid. Dimitri chuckled and lifted the kid up and put it him on his shoulders. I stared at Dimitri in disbelief and he laughed.

_How could the kid stand being on Dimitri's shoulders? Wouldn't he be scared? _I thought to myself.

"Guys this is my fiancé Rose Hathaway," Dimitri told the family and there eyes widened.

"But mommy said you were gay," the little kid said and I laughed a little.

"Well mommy was lying," Dimitri said, putting the kid down on his feet. He immediately punched Dimitri in the thigh and he looked at the kid in disbelief and said something to him in a foreign language, which I'm assuming Russian. I young looking girl came up to me and gave me a hug, I was in soo much shock that it took me a moment to hug her back.

"I'm Viktoria, Dimitri's younger sister," she said, pulling back from the hug. She punched Dimitri in the thigh. Right where the little boy hit him. I was starting to feel bad for Dimitri.

"Hey! What was that for?" he asked, looking at her in surprise.

"You're being rude. You haven't introduced us all properly," she told him. Dimitri laughed and put his arm around me.

"Okay then," he said, looking at her sarcastically. "Rose this is my mother-Olena-Mom this is Rose Hathaway," he said. "Paul, Rose, Rose Paul. Viktoria, Rose, Rose, Viktoria. Sonya, Rose, Rose, Sonya. Karolina, Rose, Rose, Karolina." He gestured to each of them. They all said 'hi' I noticed there was a baby girl in Karolina's arms. "I don't know that one," Dimitri said pointing to the baby and I elbowed him. He looked down at me, smirking.

"Ha, Dimitri! This is your niece Zoya," Karolina said. "Rose this is Zoya," she said to me and I smiled at her.

"Hello," I said, looking at all of them. Dimitri's eyes narrowed at me. Probably wondering where all the politeness came from.

"Okay everyone hop in the car," Olena said, jumping in the passenger side. Everyone hopped in the car and Dimitri and I put our luggage in the boot and then he opened the very back door and gestured for me to get in. I grabbed hold of Dimitri's shoulder and of the door handle and leaped up into the car. I sighed in relief when I didn't fall over backwards. Dimitri just, practically, stepped in the car and I scowled at him and he laughed, and shut the door. I put my belt on at the same time Dimitri did. I yawned and laid my head on Dimitri's shoulder and before I knew it I was asleep.

I felt someone shaking me. "Roza, wake up," Dimitri muttered. I pushed one of his hands off my shoulder.

"I'm sleeping," I muttered. "One more minute."

"Roza, wake up," he said.

"You jut can't give up can you?" I asked him, with my eyes still closed.

"Yep," he said, popping the 'p'.

"Oh fine," I grumbled and opened my eyes and then immediately smacked Dimitri's arm and then shut my eyes planning on sleeping again.

"Rose look there's a lingerie shop," Dimitri said and my eye flew open.

"Where? Where? Where?" I asked looking around outside the car but all I seen was houses. "Dimitri!" I complained and he smiled at me.

"Had to get you awake somehow," Dimitri said and opened the door and got out. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and picked up our suitcases.

"Dimitri she can walk," Sonya said.

Dimitri looked at her sarcastically and smiled sarcastically. I leaned my chin in the palm of my hand and my elbow on Dimitri's shoulder.

"Hi," I said to Paul, who was walking behind Dimitri.

"Hi," he said, smiling. "So you're going to be a Guardian, right?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. It's what I've been wanting to do my whole life. When I graduate I'm going to be Princess Vasilissa's Guardian," I told him. He looked at me shocked.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's either that or hunting strigoi," I told him smirking and his eyes widened, his mouth hung in a perfect little 'o' and he stopped walking. "Wacky wacky," I said, and Dimitri laughed along with everyone else.

"You are soo weird sometimes, Roza," Dimitri said, laughing.

"I know," I told him, and everyone else started laughing even harder, including Dimitri. I yawned.

"You still can't be tired, Roza," Dimitri exclaimed.

"I am," I told him.

"You slept-like-nearly the whole time all the way here," he told me shocked. Dimitri was now walking up some stairs.

"See ya everyone," I said waving as Dimitri carried me upstairs and I shut my eyes and leaned my head on the back of Dimitri's head. I felt Dimitri tug my leg.

"Don't go to sleep just yet," he said. By now we were up the stairs and in a hall way and he was opening a door. Dimitri walked inside and then walked over to a really big bed and plopped me down on it and set the suitcases down. Dimitri looked around and sighed sitting down next to me. I leaned towards Dimitri and pressed my lips to his and then pulled away. Dimitri didn't like that and he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him, so that I was straddling him. One of his arms was around my waist while the other one was trailing patterns on my back. Dimitri pulled my head down to his and kissed me again..

"Eew! Time to write down that list of never watch your brother do!" A little shriek came from the door and me and Dimitri pulled away and we looked towards the door at the same time and Viktoria was standing there with a look of disgust, shock and horror across her face.

"Who said you could come in," Dimitri said looking at her questioningly. "If you had of knocked and hadn't of walked in, you wouldn't have seen anything."

I looked at Dimitri in shock and elbowed him, he looked at me, questioningly.

"That's something I'd normally say, not you," I told him and he shrugged.

I heard Viktoria sigh. "Yeva wanted me to come get you," she said.

Dimitri looked at her shocked. "Yeah I know that look Dimitri, your thinking 'that old hag is still alive'?" she told him and he laughed, grabbing the closest pillow and threw it at her. She quickly caught it and threw it back at him, but I caught it.

"Hey you can't leave me out of a pillow fight," I told them and the purposely hit myself on the top of the head with the pillow and then hit Dimitri in the head with it and then threw it at Viktoria and she caught it. Dimitri laughed.

"Hey no ganging up on me," he said.

"Dimitri one of you count for the both of us," I told him and they both laughed. Dimitri grabbed me by the waist and lifted me up and held me to the side and then ran up to his younger sister and did the same. He ran out of the room with us laughing and screaming and jumped down the stairs. Dimitri made a weird growl noise and the rest of his family came in and they looked at us and laughed. Viktoria was clutching the pillow to her chest. Karolina ran up to Dimitri and jumped on his back and he put me and Viktoria down and tried getting Karolina off his back. Karolina ended up jumping off his back and I quickly tackled Dimitri to the ground, he looked at me shocked as I sat on his stomach. I smiled at him, not one word came out of anyone's mouth. I stared at him, smirking.

"Point 1 for Rose 0 for Dimitri," I told him and everyone laughed and he quickly pushed he off and then he leaned over me, then I pushed him and sat on his stomach, this happened for a long time.

"Okay I don't want the furniture getting wrecked if you want to do that do that outside on the grass," Olena said and Dimitri looked at me challenging.

"Hey I need to get jeans on first," I told Dimitri and he laughed. Dimitri and I jumped up and then ran upstairs and into the room we were in before. I got jeans and a tank top out of my suitcase and my trainers and socks and stripped down to my underwear, Dimitri was watching me and I chucked my dress at him and he caught it, laughing. I quickly put my jeans and shirt on along with my trainers and socks and looked at Dimitri and got my hair tie and put my hair up into a high pony tail, which Dimitri tugged on when we were ready to go downstairs. Dimitri picked me up Bridal style and I glared at him while he chuckled.

* * *

**I'm hungry *belly growls* but I can't be bothered to get up and make some lunch! **


	11. Chapter 11

**This is Chapter 11! Hope you liked it!**

* * *

Together Forever

Chapter 11:

Dimitri carried me all the way outside and put me down on the grass, everyone else followed and took a seat at the table on the patio. Dimitri immediately took a fighting stance and I swung my foot around and tripped him. He fell to the grass, glaring at me he stood and pulled me up so I was standing.

I shrugged. "Just payback," I told him with a smile.

He got into a fighting stance and I immediately got into a fighting stance. I lunged at him and threw a punch directed at him and it connected. I felt very proud of myself when it connected to his left cheek. I roundhouse kicked him in the shoulder and he didn't budge. I sighed. Dimitri lunged towards me and he pushed me back-about-three metres. I jumped back up. I forgot all about my surroundings and it was just me and him. I lunged forward and pushed Dimitri back and he fell to the ground I immediately ran over and pushed him back down as he tried to get up and I pretended to stake him. We were both breathing heavily. I sat upon Dimitri's stomach and then leaned back on to the ground and laid there.

I couldn't believe I beat Dimitri, in front of his family. Ha! Poor Dimitri. I sat up and looked at Dimitri's left cheek where I hit him and it was already red. I frowned. I pressed my lips upon Dimitri's left cheek. I pulled away and rolled over and kept rolling until I hit the cement. My clothes were covered in dirt now.

"Wow," I heard someone mutter. I looked up to see Dimitri's family sitting there wide eyed and mouths shaped as a little tiny perfect 'o'. I looked over to Dimitri and he had stook up and was rubbing his cheek. I noticed it was Paul who had said 'wow'. Dimitri walked over to me and pulled me up and then wrapped his arm around my waist. His other hand was still rubbing his cheek. Dimitri walked over to the empty chair and sat in it, pulling me onto his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

I heard someone burst out laughing and I opened my eyes to see it was Viktoria. "Dimitri got beaten by a girl!" she laughed out, going into hysterics, I think. Everyone-apart from me and Dimitri-started laughing now.

"I could even beat her," Paul boasted. Dimitri and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. I mean, Paul looked six or something and he's saying he could beat me, who only just a few seconds ago beat his Uncle who is twenty four. Dimitri and I stopped laughing at the same time and I closed my eyes again. Before I knew it, I was sleeping.

* * *

**Rose is always sleeping! Hehe! Did you like it? **

**I have a poll on my profile, it is Who Looks More Like Rose Hathaway Vampire Academy? There's also some links (that aren't really showing up as links) but yeah you can view the photos!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well Here is the next chapter!**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Together Forever

Chapter 12:

I woke up to someone brushing strands of hair off of my forehead. I blinked my eyes and noticed it as Dimitri.

"You're not dead," he said chuckling. I looked around and noticed I was back in the room laying on the bed.

"Oh? How long have I been sleeping for?" I asked him. I looked out the window and noticed it was dark outside.

"My mother is cooling dinner," he said. "Soo it is about seven," he said.

I rolled over to face Dimitri fully on the bed and my lips attacked his in a hungry kiss. Dimitri chuckled.

My arms made their way to Dimitri's waist and held onto his hips and Dimitri's hands went around my waist. _I swear my hands have a mind of there own, _I thought to myself. Dimitri deepened the kiss.

A few moments later there was a knock at the door and it got opened and there was a gasp coming from the door. Dimitri and I sprang apart and looked to the door and I seen a really old looking lady at the door. She had wide eyes and looked at us like we just killed someone or at least committed a crime.

"Hello Babushka," Dimitri said.

"Hello Dimitri, and Dimitri's fiancé," she said smiling.

"It's Rose, Babushka," Dimitri said.

"Hello Rose, I'm Yeva," she said.

"Hi," I said.

I just sat there twiddling my thumbs.

"Dinner is ready," she said in English, glaring at me.

"Thanks," I replied with a smile. I looked at Dimitri and seen he had his fists balled up and he was full on glaring and was trembling with fury. I grabbed Dimitri's hand and flattened it out. He looked down at me and smiled. His hand reached up and caressed my cheek. I felt myself blush and I looked down.

"Come on," he said and lifted my hand and pulled me up off the bed and we all walked downstairs. Once we got down there, there was loads set out upon the table. There was meat, potato,-not mashed- peas and corn cob. I sat down beside Dimitri and he pulled my chair next to him. Paul grabbed his chair and dragged it over to where I sat near Dimitri.

"Mommy can you please pass me my plate?" he asked and she handed it over the table to him while he reached over and went to grab it but fell forward. My heart started pounding and I grabbed him by the waist and steadied him. "Thanks," he muttered and he got his plate and set it down in front of himself. Everyone else looked at me, shock plain on there features and I immediately looked down and stared at my feet from under the table. My mouth felt dry and my skin went cold with fear. I peeked up at everyone and noticed they were all still looking at me weirdly. My heart was beating faster and harder than before. I felt like a freak, or like I did something wrong and wasn't supposed to help Paul and let him fall.

"Excuse me," I said and got up and walked up the stairs. I walked into Dimitri's room and walked into the little on suite and looked into the mirror and looked at my reflection and turned the tap on and washed my face and hands. I took a deep breath in and let it out as a sigh. I ran water on my face again and I still looked sleep deprived. I felt like I didn't belong. I wasn't hungry or anything, just tired. I walked out the door. I walked to the hall and appeared in the dining room.

Everyone turned in my direction. "I'm sorry Olena, I'm not that hungry, I just feel tired," I said.

"Oh it's alright," she said. "Go sleep, you look pretty tired," she said and I walked back up the stairs, feeling very upset with myself. I walked to the suitcase and noticed none of my stuff was in there. I frowned and looked in the walk in wardrobe and seen my stuff in there. I got out my pyjamas and got my panties out and I walked into the bathroom and had a shower.

After my shower, I climbed into bed. I pulled the covers up to my chin and rolled over on my side and curled up into a ball. I heard the door open.

"Rose?" Dimitri said. I turned to face him and smiled. Deep down, I felt really sad and bad. Dimitri shut the door quietly and walked to the bed. He sat down and looked at me. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I said and rolled back over. I wrapped my arms around myself and shut my eyes.

"Don't lie, Rose. Tell me the truth," he said. I shook my head. Dimitri walked over to the other side and climbed into the bed and pulled me to his chest. "Please tell me Rose," Dimitri said.

"Dimitri, no," I said.

Dimitri pulled back. "I'm going to take a shower and then I'll be right back," he said and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and soon drifted off.

* * *

**Okay should I make it Rose runs away because she doesn't think she belongs? Or not? Should I rewrite this chapter? Is there any chapter YOU think I should rewrite?**

**There is a poll on my profile and it is Who Do You Think Looks Like Rose Vampire Academy? Please vote!**


End file.
